


Through the Eyes of Others

by bad_drive



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, F/F, Fluff, POV Outsider, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_drive/pseuds/bad_drive
Summary: When Seulgi and Joohyun think they are subtle enough with their actions, but they become too lost into their own world to realize there are eyes watching.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 133





	1. Taeyeon & Sooyoung

**Kim Taeyeon**

There was this game that Taeyeon liked playing as a teacher.

It was figuring out how many students in her class were crushing on each other?

It was fascinating to know how oblivious some of these kids could be. She was much older than them, experienced, and went through the naïve stages of the high school years herself, so she saw all telltale signs when a timid girl was liking a popular boy in her class. It was too obvious for Taeyeon—stolen glances, mindless doodling on the margin of notebooks, and gossip among friends.

There were two individuals she wasn’t sure about, though.

It might have been because they were two young girls—one a senior and the other a junior. Kids these days usually hang out with other students within the same year, so that was one thing that threw Taeyeon off to know that these two girls were close.

Another thing that threw her off was that they were two _girls_. Same-sex relationships weren’t a problem at this high school, but they were still rare. Even after the assembly about a no bullying policy, it wasn’t like the leaning students suddenly “came out of the closet.” It was still a process here, and Taeyeon couldn’t say that her “gaydar” was working with these two.

Two more things that didn’t really work out for Taeyeon either were their personalities. One of them was her best student, she was not going to lie, but she noticed that every time she stared at someone, she looked like she was in love with them. Heck, Taeyeon thought she was in love with her during a one-on-one session to review a recent essay she had turned in.

And the other student was just as random as random could get. She was a bit off the walls sometimes, her sense of humor appealing to only a few students and looking strange to the rest of the student body. But she was still adored in some way, despite how independent and innocent she could be.

The school day ended when Taeyeon was sitting behind her desk, organizing a stack of papers, and the two girls in question popped up in her vision. Taeyeon was usually chill with having her students hanging around after school for a few more moments to ask her any questions or to just do homework, but these two girls rarely ever stayed.

Well…

One of them was knocked out cold.

The other was packing her belongings.

Taeyeon heaved a sigh at the sight. She couldn’t have them stay any longer. Glancing at her wristwatch, she made a mental schedule to herself—she was going to print out tomorrow’s lecture notes and quickly head to the grocery store to get started on dinner for the date with her wife.

“Joohyun-ssi?” she called out.

Said girl was shoving the last of her notebooks into her backpack when she glanced up, round glasses high on her nose bridge. “Yes, seongsaengnim?”

“Can you do me a favor and wake up Seulgi-ssi for me, please? I have to head to the office and get going afterwards,” Taeyeon said.

“Oh, yes, of course, seongsaengnim.”

When she saw Joohyun making her way over to Seulgi, she took the opportunity to leave to the faculty office down the hallway. _Ah,_ she thought. _What specialty should I make tonight?_

She had been with her wife for five years now and it had been nothing but pure, blissful moments with Tiffany. Tonight’s date wasn’t anything special. She just thought they had been working too hard with her as a literature high school teacher and Tiffany as a journalist for a high-end news source. Tonight was going to be a great night to relieve stress since it was the middle of the year—no big due dates coming up, no exams needing to be written up any time soon.

Taeyeon smiled at the thought of surprising Tiffany with a nice gift. Maybe she would stop by a flower shop to pick up a bouquet of her favorite flowers.

The printer in the office quickly spewed out her lecture notes before she even knew it. She grasped onto the freshly hot printed stack and made her way back to her classroom. Those two girls, Seulgi and Joohyun, they should be heading home now.

Taeyeon calmly strode to the open doors of her classroom, but gradually came down to a snail’s pace when she heard muffling coming from within. She peered through, hoping that she wasn’t interrupting anything.

Much to her dismay, Seulgi and Joohyun were still in the classroom, but the latter was sitting down next to the sleeping girl instead. Taeyeon could only see Joohyun from her point of view; Seulgi’s back was turned to her, head resting on her crossed arms on top of the desk.

“Seulgi-yah,” Joohyun called out softly.

She was mimicking Seulgi’s actions by resting her head on the desk as well, big, dark eyes staring off to trace every feature on the sleeping girl’s face. Joohyun’s expressions were usually unreadable and very vague—one couldn’t exactly know what she was feeling on a neutral day. But this time Taeyeon could see everything.

Joohyun was crushing on Seulgi, and maybe the latter knew or maybe she didn’t, but Taeyeon could see it bright and clear, at least by how the oldest of the two reached out to caress the younger’s soft head of hair, a small yet warm smile gracing her face.

“Seulgi-yah, wake up,” she called out once again.

Taeyeon thought she wasn’t putting any effort in waking Seulgi up. In fact, she thought that Joohyun was taking as much time as possible just so that she could continue staring at the sleeping girl’s face.

And finally, to confirm her suspicions of any kind, Joohyun gradually leaned in with eyes closed, lips pressing firmly against Seulgi’s forehead. That managed to stir the younger girl awake, and Joohyun hastily retreated to her previous position of resting her head on the desk.

“U-Unnie?”

“Morning, sleepyhead.”

Seulgi relieved a soft groan and sleepily rub her eyes. She smiled anyway. “Hi.”

Taeyeon wanted nothing more than to continue watching this new, flowery love, but she had a date to prepare, so she stepped in and made sure that her heels were loudly sounding against the tiled floors. Seulgi jolts from her seat at the noise and stammered on her greeting to her teacher. The two girls finally took that as a cue to leave.

“Have a nice day, seongsaengnim,” they both said with polite smiles.

“You two as well, Joohyun-ssi, Seulgi-ssi.”

Taeyeon remained by her desk for a few more moments, eyes trained on their backs. Joohyun made one very small movement with her hand. It was subtle, something that shouldn’t have been noticed if no one was watching them directly, but Taeyeon was. Joohyun had gently latched her pinky with Seulgi’s. There was a bashful smile on her face when they turned the corner.

Taeyeon averted her attention back to packing up her belongings. She couldn’t help but smile as well, and wished nothing but the best for them.

* * *

**Park Sooyoung**

Seulgi was an adorable unnie, Sooyoung concluded.

The older girl was too pure and wholesome for her own good, and she was ridiculously cute whenever she smiled because her smile would be so bright and prominent, and her eyes would disappear.

She looked like a cute tiger cub.

It was during lunchtime when Sooyoung was being her usual clingy self. She hadn’t seen her friend group in a long time, and Seulgi and Joohyun finally took the time to sit at their table after some time away as well. Since Seulgi was sitting next to her, she was found latching onto her arm, taking advantage of any situation so that she could wrap her arms around her whenever a joke ensued, or when the time was appropriate to do so.

Sooyoung wasn’t romantically in love with Seulgi.

She knew her own feelings well enough to establish her love for Seulgi as admiration for her unnie. Regardless, it was hard not to be affectionate toward Seulgi anyway, and it helped how accepting the latter could be and how she sometimes reciprocated.

But today she felt as though she couldn’t be as clingy with Seulgi. There was someone sitting directly across from them who would poke at her lunch every now and then, dark eyes peering up to stare at them. Joohyun could be pretty scary with the frown marring her face, but Sooyoung didn’t know why the former was acting like this in the first place. The rest of the table was chatting among themselves—Sooyoung and Seulgi were having a conversation earlier and Joohyun was paying no mind, stuffing her small mouth with her homemade lunch.

“Joohyun unnie, is everything okay?” she asked.

Joohyun appeared to be taken aback by the question. “Y-Yes, of course I am. Why do you ask?”

Sooyoung noticed how Joohyun’s eyes drifted down to her hands. Oh, right, she was still holding onto Seulgi’s arm.

“I was just seeing if everything’s alright,” said Sooyoung.

Joohyun reassuringly smiled at her. “Don’t worry, I’m fine.”

She then darted her eyes to Seulgi for a brief second before staring down at her lunch again. Seulgi seemed tense, and Sooyoung could feel it through her hands.

“U-Um,” she started, shifting around so that Sooyoung could naturally release her arm. “I’m going to go buy some water. Do any of you two want some?”

“No, I’m okay, unnie,” Sooyoung said.

“Let me go with you,” offered Joohyun. She was already sealing her lunchbox shut before Seulgi could even say anything.

They both left the table in silence, leaving Sooyoung to mesh in with the others at the table. Johnny was telling a story about how Yerim believed drinking a lot of water could make her pale, and the second she chimed in to hear that story, she laughed. The group effortlessly included Sooyoung into the conversation because she remembered being there for some part of the story.

When she realized that Jaehyun and Taeyong were now talking about something that she couldn’t really contribute to, and she was slowly losing interest at that, she turned to the other side of the table where Seungwan, Luna, and Baekhyun were animatedly talking about this K-Pop act they were engrossed with.

Turning this way allowed her to see the rest of the cafeteria, students eating or bustling here and there to throw away their food or to leave. She was able to spot Seulgi and Joohyun, who were standing in the lunch line to grab a few water bottles. No conversations were interesting Sooyoung at this point, so she opted to watch her two unnies instead, noticing how unusually bright Joohyun became when Seulgi said something to make her laugh. Joohyun was doing that laugh of hers, where she would tilt her head back and her mouth hung open widely, and then she would hit Seulgi on the arm right after.

Sooyoung subconsciously smiled at the sight. Oh, Seulgi and Joohyun could be so funny when they wanted to be. Seeing how they acted with each other wasn’t anything unusual because Joohyun was probably next on the list to be the clingiest person ever, but what surprised her was that Seulgi initiated the affection between them, her arms wrapping around Joohyun’s waist to pull her into an embrace. It was very short, very quick, but it wasn’t any other hug, and Sooyoung’s eyes widened at the sight, at how intimately close their bodies were pressed together, how Seulgi stared down at Joohyun with a tilt of her head and how the latter returned the same intense gaze with a wide smile. Joohyun’s fingers slithered down Seulgi’s arms when they broke off the two second hug.

Weird, she thought.

Maybe they were just playing around and Seulgi was imitating a couple or something.

But even then, why did Joohyun have to look at Seulgi like she was very much in love with her? Scratch that—why did she looked like she always wanted to kiss her?

Sooyoung quickly averted her eyes when they turned around and started to make their way back to the table. She expected them to sit back down like nothing ever happened—Seulgi returning to her usual self whereas Joohyun would be broody and focus on her lunch. Instead they announced their departure, stating that they have to head to their teacher’s classroom before lunch ended.

Sooyoung was way too curious for her own good.

She waited for a few more moments before telling everyone else that she was going to the restroom and heading to class early as well. No one at the table thought any of their leaving as suspicious.

Sooyoung, on the other hand, was really suspicious of Seulgi and Joohyun.

These two were always together. They stopped coming to lunch for weeks together, they came back today together, and now they are leaving again together. Okay, yes, they have Taeyeon as their teacher, but it wasn’t like she was assigning them a project to do, right?

Sooyoung tried to be as sneaky as she could ever be, trailing behind the two girls who were calmly walking toward the back doors of the school. She had to stay a few steps behind them to avoid getting caught, but maybe she didn’t exactly have to follow them. There was a window next to the back-double doors that overlooked their soccer field. Joohyun and Seulgi were making their way to the bleachers, and fortunately for Sooyoung, they were still in her vision, but she could barely see anything now. They were like thin sticks to her with their faces blurred.

They were sitting at the lowest part of the bleachers very closely together, as if they didn’t have the whole bleachers as their space to create some distance. Joohyun had her lunchbox in between them and she snapped it open, stabbing through a piece of her food to feed Seulgi. The latter gratefully opened her mouth to retrieve the food, but must have gotten some residue on her lips in the process, because Seulgi was smiling sheepishly at her with a closed mouth and Joohyun was wiping away with the pad of thumb.

Sooyoung wasn’t exactly sure what happened, but she swore she saw Joohyun licking away at her thumb before turning back to Seulgi, using her free hand to brush away a few hair strands that were astray.

Joohyun was rummaging through her bag for something after as Seulgi continued to pick at her food. Once she was done chewing, Sooyoung saw how Joohyun held up her phone pointed away from them, throwing up peace signs with a cheesy smile. They continued snapping pictures for awhile by the likes of their different poses and Joohyun’s arm still in the air. At one point, Joohyun pressed her face against Seulgi for one transition, and then for the next Seulgi playfully puckered her lips with closed eyes, Joohyun acting bashful with her free hand on her cheek.

They finally stopped taking selfies, but what shocked Sooyoung to her bones was another quick action that the two did.

Joohyun had turned her head and planted a chaste kiss on Seulgi’s pouty lips before they continued eating her lunch.

If Sooyoung could compete against Seungwan for the biggest eyes contest, then she could definitely enter at this state and _maybe_ win.

Sooyoung couldn’t watch anymore. She felt like she was interrupting something, that she was invading their privacy, so she briskly walked away from the window to anywhere her legs would take her.

She was feeling a mix of emotions—a little bit sad because her admirable Seulgi unnie was definitely taken by the cool Joohyun unnie, a surge of happiness because the two fitted each other perfectly (their chemistry was explosive), and a little bit confused because just how did the two of them get together and why didn’t they tell anyone about it?

They were probably still starting out, she thought.

It somehow explained every subtle action that Seulgi and Joohyun did to each other the past few weeks.

But no matter.

They were definitely made for each other, and they looked so happy.

So, Sooyoung left it as that.


	2. Bogum & Jackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seulgi and Joohyun's relationship progressed throughout college. Two men tried to interfere without knowing.

**Park Bogum**

“Hyung, whoever ends up being Joohyun-ssi’s boyfriend is the luckiest man ever.”

“Joohyun-ssi?”

“Yeah, the girl who sits next to you in class? She’s so… pretty.”

Ah.

Right.

The ethereal beauty who sat next to him.

How could he forget? He immediately noticed her the second she walked through the door for their class, and when he saw her glancing down the aisles for the engraved seat numbers, he chanted in his mind for her to sit next to him. As if the Gods had listened to him, Joohyun carefully paced down the aisle and gracefully sat next to him, exchanging a short smile out of courtesy. There was not much from there on because Joohyun was settling in and the professor was going to start class soon, but as always on the first day of college, professors would attempt at some icebreakers.

That was when Park Bogum learned that Joohyun was a fresh meat—first year in college and everything. Somehow that made some things easier for him. He could teach her the ropes of some areas on campus, considering how he had been here a year longer than she had. He could be the one to guide her around campus whenever she was lost, looking for a class. That would definitely put him in a good light.

“You’re right,” he said to his close friend, Taehyung. Bogum had a thing for maintaining his appearance, always carrying around a comb with him. He had to look good in front of everyone; not once should anyone look at him with a messy hair strand or an unshaved face. “How do I look?”

Taehyung, peering over thick framed glasses and eyebrows hiding beneath his bowl-cut hairstyle, scoffed. “You look fine as usual, hyung.”

Bogum grinned. “Do you think I’ll have a good chance with Joohyun-ssi? She is pretty, and smokin’ hot, too, whenever she wants to be.”

Taehyung looked at him, as if sizing him up and considering his level of attractiveness.

“Sure,” he said. “I don’t think you two look bad together, actually.”

Bogum smirked. That only boosted up his overly excessive ego. Of course, he looked good. He was deemed as one of the handsomest boys back at his own high school, a heartthrob, someone who would make anyone swoon for him. Girls would fall at his feet asking for a date, or drop in love letters at his desk in homeroom during special holidays where it was appropriate to make a confession.

He wouldn’t look half as bad next to Joohyun—and this girl was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. Actually, she might be the most beautiful girl ever.

He had to have her some way.

And a deity must be on his side for him to have a class with her that she seemed to slightly struggle with. They recently got their first exam scores back and she had gotten a considerably lower score than him when he glanced at her paper as she sat down next to him. Joohyun looked distressed, but he didn’t know if he had a right to step in and try to comfort her without letting her know that he had sneaked a peek at her score. It was still a passing grade, but nothing like the top score that he had.

Bogum didn’t fail to notice that she had looked bothered the past few weeks before the exam, though. That might have put her into a place where she couldn’t focus as much as she liked to compare to the first day of school when Joohyun was diligently taking notes with different colored pens and a yellow highlighter. Nowadays she was just taking notes with whatever writing utensil she managed to bring.

He stopped her after class that day.

“Hey, Joohyun-ssi,” he called out as she was pacing down the hallway to get out of the mathematics building.

Joohyun halted in her tracks and turned around. “Oh, yes, Bogum-ssi?”

“Forgive me, but is everything okay?” he started to ask, and when he saw her furrow her brows, probably because she was wondering in what place was Bogum at to ask her of her well-being like that, he took a step forward. “I mean, you just looked a little bit stressed lately, so I just wanted to make sure everything was fine.”

Joohyun shot a smile at him, but it was thin-lipped, and her eyes were not as expressionless as before. “Thanks for noticing, but I’m fine, Bogum-ssi.”

“Are you sure?” Bogum pressed on. Maybe he should switch topics before Joohyun significantly deflated in her mood. “How are you doing in class anyway? Do you need any help? I’m a pretty good tutor!”

Joohyun looked at him longer. She clutched a notebook tightly against her chest, feet still directed away from Bogum, ready to bolt whenever she had the chance to. But she fully turned towards him.

“Actually, that’d be nice. Playing catch up right now would definitely help.”

Bogum and Joohyun would have a tutoring session every week for an hour after their class on Thursdays. They sat in the moderately quiet library, notes, calculus textbook, and homework sprawled across the table in front of them. After each tutoring session, Bogum learned a bit more and more about Joohyun, and from what he knew already, Joohyun didn’t seem to have anyone that took a special place in a heart. Joohyun also divulged about what had been troubling her the past month or so, yet she was still pretty vague about it—she mentioned something about having relationship problems (didn’t state who or what kind of relationship), but everything was gradually falling back into place for her.

Yet, there was no boyfriend.

And Bogum was grateful to know that, seeing it as an opportunity to potentially become one for Joohyun.

They were in the middle of another tutoring session for integrals when Joohyun’s phone vibrated violently off of the table. Bogum wasn’t able to see the caller, but judging by the expression on Joohyun’s face, how she slightly smiled, it must be someone she cared about.

“Sorry, Bogum-ssi,” she whispered. “I have to take this call.”

Bogum nodded and watched as she stood up and left the library. She lingered around where he could see her through the glass windows, though, and he saw how unusually bright her expression was. She hadn’t looked that happy in such a long time.

He felt uneasy.

Who was making her feel like that?

He thought she didn’t have a boyfriend.

Bogum shook his head, he mentally scoffed at himself— _please, Bogum, it’s probably her mom or her dad or a very close friend._

But Joohyun had been out there for almost an hour already. Their tutoring session was long over and Bogum should have been hanging out with Taehyung already, telling him all about how beautiful Joohyun was and what she told him that day, but here he was, looking like someone who got left behind with a bunch of calculus in front of him. His head hurt at the sight.

Right when Bogum was starting to feel a tiny bit irritated by how long Joohyun’s phone call was, the latter finally stepped back in with a sheepish smile.

“I’m so sorry, Bogum-ssi.” It sounded genuine, like she didn’t expect for that to happen. “I didn’t think I’d be on the phone for that long.”

But Bogum smiled anyway and he felt his heart at ease. He could never get mad at beautiful Joohyun.

“It’s fine,” he said. “Who was it?”

Joohyun’s eyebrows rose. “Just… someone.”

Bogum decided not to pry because she didn’t look like she wanted to dwell on the topic for too long.

Their tutoring sessions were slowly diminishing down to once every two weeks, to once a month, and to none at all. More often than not, Joohyun would apologize and said that she would make it up to him for missing this week’s tutoring session. But Bogum wasn’t that type of guy to take advantage of that—although now that he thought about it, he should have—and told Joohyun not to mind it anymore.

Joohyun no longer needed his help. Her scores were high—higher than his, actually.

He was confused.

Did she actually need his help in this class?

Maybe she was in a slump during that moment of time and needed someone to help push her to get back on track.

Well, she was on track, all right. Probably a lecture or two ahead of the class. She was back to her different colored notes and yellow highlighter and she looked much healthier and much happier.

Almost as if she had someone in her life.

And as much as Bogum adored the sight, he didn’t like how he wasn’t the one that was the cause of it.

_Damn it_! He thought.

He should have still asked her out like planned that day she was on that hour and half long phone call. But there was something in him that was pulling him back. Something about Joohyun’s life that he had yet to still know about before finally planting his foot on the ground to let her know that he desired her.

Bogum was with Taehyung again grabbing lunch at one of the shops on campus, and they were seated outside. It was a Wednesday, so tomorrow he would be having class with Joohyun. Maybe this time he could finally muster up the courage and _actually_ ask her out. That would confirm some suspicions, but that would also lift some weights off his shoulders.

Maybe Taehyung could help him out with what he should do.

Right when he looked up from his club sandwich to his friend, he noticed the latter’s hard gaze settling onto something behind him, no longer eating the chicken carbonara pasta before him. Curious, he gradually turned around to follow his range of sight, and true enough, he was just like Taehyung, brows furrowed and staring at the two girls walking from afar.

But it wasn’t just any two girls.

It was Joohyun, and some other girl?

Bogum had never seen her before in his life. But he didn’t fail to notice how pretty she was, too. Joohyun was still the most beautiful to him, though.

Joohyun was that type of girl who was physically close, yet mentally and figuratively far away from him.

Maybe he never had a chance from the start.

Bogum had seen his fair share of two girls who were best friends, smiling and laughing with each other.

But why did Joohyun look so _extremely_ happy with this other girl?

Why was she _so_ close to her, one hand clutching a bicep and the other hand holding onto a hand?

Why was it that when the other girl looked at Joohyun with a smile of her own, she reached out and tucked a hair strand behind her ear?

“Do you… do you think they are… _together_?”

Taehyung’s voice almost went through one ear and out the other. He glanced back at him, noticing how he was just as struck.

“Together in what aspect? As friends?” They had to be. “Then, yes, of course.”

Taehyung shook his head immediately.

Joohyun and the other girl stopped walking around on campus, but they were still in their sight. There was the campus’s oldest oak tree in between them and they walked over to the circling cemented ledge, sitting down onto it with the canopies of the leaves shading them. From this angle, Bogum could only see Joohyun’s face and the other girl’s back.

“No! As, you know… girlfriend and, well, _girlfriend_.”

A laugh.

No, they couldn’t be.

“Yeah, _right_.”

But his jaw clenched at the sight of them acting mushy together. He suddenly lost his appetite, club sandwich left half bitten. It was going to grow cold over time, but he couldn’t bear to finish it despite how hungry he was earlier after his Physics class, and he couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of them.

There was no way he could hear what they were talking about, but eyes could say everything. Eyes had a better way of letting others know of the situation without any verbal communication. Eyes spoke more, relayed more genuine feelings; they weren’t something that could be easily manipulated like words could be.

And for someone who didn’t speak much, who conveyed her feelings through her eyes more than the average person would, Joohyun was definitely one whose eyes held the truth.

Joohyun was undeniably in love with her.

How she tilted her head and looked at the other girl, full, rosy lips forming a pout. She reached out to gently stroke the girl’s hair, playing with the ends of it, looking at her with so much adoration.

_Why_ did Joohyun have to look at this girl like that?

It was angering Bogum.

How in the world was Joohyun… _gay_?

She was too pretty to be with another girl.

Did she not want a man? Did she not want to have her own family with someone who could provide her with that?

Bogum could give her that.

He could definitely give her everything that this _girl_ couldn’t.

“Hyung, are you okay?”  
Bogum looked at Taehyung, then looked down. He didn’t realize he was holding his metal fork so tightly in his grip to the point where it was bent 45 degrees.

“I can’t believe Joohyun-ssi’s gay,” he hissed through gritted teeth, dropping the bent fork onto his plate.

Taehyung didn’t seem as furious as him.

And Bogum didn’t understand why he wasn’t.

“They look really good together,” complimented Taehyung.

No, they didn’t.

Joohyun looked good with _Bogum_.

Had he not heard of other students on campus whispering about them together in the library? Some of them mistakenly thought they were a couple!

Besides, who was this _other_ girl, anyway?

Did she go to this school as well?

Who was she?

How the heck was she dating Joohyun?

He was going to do something about it. This relationship—this could not work anymore. Joohyun shouldn’t be wasting her time with another girl.

But as soon as he stood up from his seat and took a step towards the oak tree, Taehyung shot up and clamped down his arm.

“Hyung, whatever you’re thinking about doing to them, don’t do it,” he warned.

Bogum shot him a glare. “What made you think I was going to do something?”

“Look at you! You’ve been pinning after Joohyun-ssi since the first day of class, and now that you’ve seen her with someone else, now that you actually know she’s in a relationship, you’re furious.” Taehyung pulled him back to the table. “Please don’t be that person, hyung. They look really happy together.”

Indeed, they did, by the way Joohyun laughed into the other girl’s chest, arms wrapped around her. Joohyun slid back up so that her chin was on the girl’s shoulder.

_I love you so much_.

Her mouth seemed to form those words.

But her eyes carried them.

“I haven’t seen Joohyun-ssi like that before,” Taehyung pointed out. “As much as you would like to be her boyfriend, would you live with yourself knowing that you destroyed their happiness for your own selfish needs?”

_No_.

_Joohyun should be happy, she should always be happy, and I want her to be happy like that with me._

 _But could I_ actually _give her that, though?_

Bogum sat back down.

He looked at Joohyun again, only to find her with her eyes closed, hand on the back of the other girl’s head. They were kissing underneath the oak tree, and the scenery looked so beautiful. After a moment’s longer, they stood up and made their way to the path by Bogum and Taehyung.

Joohyun noticed him, her arm linked tightly with the other girl’s arm and all, almost like she shouldn’t—couldn’t let her go, and she had delivered a slight bow as acknowledgement.

“Hi, Bogum-ssi,” she greeted. “Taehyung-ssi.”

Bogum grimaced and nodded back whereas Taehyung smiled at them.

“Hi, Joohyun-ssi,” Taehyung said cheerfully. “Who’s your friend?”

Joohyun hugged her arm a little bit more tightly. “This is Seulgi, my girlfriend.”

The way she proudly announced her with a wide smile was enough to let Bogum know that maybe he should stop his efforts.

Seulgi definitely knew one or two things about making Joohyun happy. She didn’t even have to physically be with Joohyun these past for weeks for her to randomly break out into some sort of smile in class, like she was thinking about something that pleased her. Bogum would know because he would gaze at Joohyun from time to time, although it was kind of difficult trying not to get caught since he was sitting right next to her.

He decided he wasn’t going to be the one to break that.

Joohyun looked better with Seulgi anyway.

* * *

**Jackson Wang**

Frat parties were definitely something to experience at least once in college. Jackson already experienced one too many of them, but he still loved it, loved looking at other girls and competing with other boys in a game of beer pong or rage cage. He was undefeatable for the most part, his victorious self attracting equally drunk girls to his side.

There was someone in particular he really wanted to impress tonight, and he was glad that she decided to come. They both definitely knew of each other, but Jackson wanted to break from that stage and desired to know more than just Kang Seulgi’s name.

She didn’t come alone, though.

Seulgi came with a girl just as hot as her, but damn, he wanted Seulgi. There was something about her that made her visually appealing and how she carried herself throughout this house party.

Jackson decided to leave her and her friend be for a while. It was best that they were both under some type of influence to break some barriers. He found it much easier to approach girls slightly buzzed, although being sober did just the trick. There was just something about alcohol giving him that one last final push to act as flirtatious as he could be.

And right now, he was definitely feeling it.

Seulgi had parted ways with her friend and she was at the kitchen counter by herself, pouring two cups of coco-cola.

“Cutting down on the alch?”

Seulgi jolted. Well, he was very close to her and his voice was deep, but the party was too loud to be yelling across the counter.

“Oh, hi, Jackson,” she greeted. “I’m just getting more coke as a chaser.”

“Have you tried mixing it with rum?” Jackson asked. He was already reaching for the half-filled bottle of _Captain Morgan Spiced Rum_. “Not the best choice, but this still does the trick.”

“Oh, no, it’s okay. I think we had a little bit too much already.”

“Aw, come on. You’re at a frat party. You’re meant to get wild and let loose.”

Seulgi gripped onto her two cups of coco-cola. She shot Jackson a small smile that had some underlying meaning— _kindly stop what you’re doing and fuck off, please_. “No thanks.”

She pushed her way through the crowd and left Jackson behind, granting him the opportunity to ogle at her backside. The latter saw how Seulgi handed the other cup of coke to her friend, who was gratefully drinking it in large gulps. The girl’s face was bright red and she could barely keep herself up if it wasn’t for Seulgi holding onto her waist tightly.

Jackson saw the whole scene unfold of Seulgi trying to care for her friend. Maybe she needed a place to sleep.

“Do you need help carrying her up the stairs?” he offered his assistance.

Seulgi glanced at him and immediately shook her head. Her arms wrapped around the other more tightly in his presence.

“No, it’s okay. I got this,” she said.

“Are you sure? She’s practically slumped against you.”

“Trust me, we’ll be fine.”

Seulgi left almost immediately, struggling just a tiny bit to haul her friend’s arm over her shoulder so that they could stagger down the hallway to find an empty room to sober up in for now. Jackson didn’t think it as possible to find a room downstairs, considering how all the drunken couples must have occupied all of them by now. He remembered there was an open one upstairs, last time he checked.

Jackson grimaced. With those thoughts aside, why was he being disregarded so much by Seulgi? He had thought she would have fallen for his muscular, athletic look just like the rest of the girls did. Heck, he wore a black, fitted tank top to show how strong he was, but Seulgi didn’t so much as glance his way. He was hoping for her gaze to linger on him a little longer—a telltale sign for him to know that she was the slightest bit interested in his physique, which would ultimately end up leading to her being interested in him as a person.

However, she was too focused on her friend, which made sense because the latter was reaching black out drunk stage, but when they first came in, she was practically all over her.

He sighed.

Luck wasn’t on his side today.

He remembered the game of rage cage he had earlier where he couldn’t seem to bounce the ping pong ball into his cup. He had a huge stack by the end of it and downed at least six cups of alcohol and the terrible concoction that was meant for the loser in the end.

But he decided to check up on them. Well, if he couldn’t get Seulgi tonight, then he should probably get on her good side so that she could finally consider him in the future.

He grabbed two water bottles from the ice cooler in the kitchen before making his way down the hall, trying to remember which room they entered. After accidentally walking on some couples who were actually hitting homerun, there was this one last room that he hadn’t knocked on yet, and it had to be them because they were the only ones he hadn’t seen so far.

Jackson knocked twice, waiting for a response, and after seeing that it was taking longer than usual, he brought it upon himself to slightly twist the doorknob open. He poked his head through first and his eyes almost popped out of its sockets.

“J-Joohyun unnie, wait—hold on…”

Shaky breaths.

Throaty moans.

Hands roaming.

Fingers tangled in hair.

Jackson thought he was done walking in on people making out or having sex, yet here he was, witnessing yet another scene that was actually kind of… hot… (he was definitely not going to lie).

“ _O_ - _Oh_ , unnie, w-wait—”

“Wait for what, Seul?” Voice slurred; giggle erupted. “We’ve done this _way_ too many times before. Don’t you like it?”

Joohyun was laying on top of Seulgi, one hand entangled with dark brown locks, the other holding Seulgi’s hand down above their heads, sinking into the mattress below them. She tilted Seulgi’s head back more, granting her the never-ending, wide expanse access of her fair, smooth neck that was soon covered in red blemishes that she was responsible for.

Seulgi was writhing underneath Joohyun. She could barely move with the older girl’s weight completely on top of her, drunkenly pinning her down onto the bed. One hand was evidently helpless by Joohyun’s surprisingly strong grip in this state, so the other was left resting on Joohyun’s shoulder. There was somewhat of a feeble attempt to push Joohyun away, but that obviously didn’t work by the sight of the hand flattening against her shoulder and eventually sliding down her back, holding her against her body.

“Hm, Seulgi…” Joohyun said with a tone that was huskier than usual. “You smell nice.”

Her rosy lips traveled up from Seulgi’s marked neck, nipping at her jaw line, then to her mouth, a moan emitting from Joohyun’s throat as she molded their lips together. In the midst of their kiss, Joohyun positioned herself nicely in between Seulgi’s legs, holding her by the back of her bare thighs to spread her further apart. Her hands then reached over to the front, caressing her gently and slowly, yet making Seulgi arch her back off the bed from all of her touches and kisses.

“U-Unnie…” Seulgi moaned out, and Jackson finally somewhat snapped out of his trance at the sound.

He definitely saw enough at this point. He was still momentarily in a daze, water bottles slipping from his grips until he realized he had been holding onto them all this while. He left them by the wall next to the door and closed it shut, briskly making his way back to the kitchen where all the alcohol was. He poured himself a cup of jungle juice that his friend made—two bottles of vodka, blue _Hawaiian Punch_ , and slices of oranges—and downed it as fast as he could.

_Damn,_ he thought. _Seulgi and Joohyun looked way too hot_.

He poured himself another cup.

Jackson was going to get beyond wasted tonight, trying to get rid of the fact that he was going after someone who was clearly taken. As much as he loved being with girls, it never settled with him to be a homewrecker. He wasn’t one to be in a committed relationship at the moment, anyway. College was stressful and having relationship on top of that wasn’t going to do him any good with his classes.

Eh.

He would find someone else.

So, he made his way over to the beer pong table outside in the backyard, face flushed and chest constricting from the alcohol in his system. He might lose again tonight, but that was the least of his worries now.

Seulgi seemed way out of his league anyway.


	3. Junmyeon & Byulyi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seulgi and Joohyun's relationship progressed even further into adult life. Junmyeon get the news of an impending proposal; Byulyi witnesses first hand the planning of the wedding.

**Kim Junmyeon**

Last time Junmyeon saw the entirety of his family was when his oldest cousin got married. Now, for some absurd reason, his father as well as Bae Joohyun’s mother thought it was a magnificent idea to call for a family gathering at the time he was trying to land a deal with a high corporate group for the entertainment industry. As much as he would love seeing his half-sister, half-brother, and their mother again, it wasn’t the ideal time to drown in wine and chit-chat with family members—all he was going to hear was, “Junmyeonnie, when are you going to get a girlfriend and get married?” or “You’re almost thirty, shouldn’t you find a wife already?” or “Why haven’t you settled down yet?”

Yeah.

Junmyeon’s almost hitting thirty, still in his prime, still looking as attractive as ever, yet his grandmother, Joohyun’s mother, and sometimes Joohyun herself would wonder about his relationship status. He wasn’t exactly thinking about settling down just yet; he couldn’t even focus on himself most of the times. Just take a look at his unkempt apartment every now and then.

“Hi, Myeonnie.”

Junmyeon glanced up from his assortment of charcuterie—of course Joohyun’s mother would have a platter of the finest aged cheese, prosciutto, and fruits. She had to illustrate her sophistication in some way. The Kim-Bae family were gathered at the Bae’s household, only because they had the biggest house yet (a two-story home in a gated community), in the living room with tables of refreshments and platters of food. Junmyeon was definitely going to stick by the food table, stuffing his mouth with delight so that he wouldn’t have to bother conversing with others about his love life.

Yet, here was Joohyun, and he knew because only she would use that nickname on him.

He was chewing on a stubborn block of cheese, remains sticking to the grooves of his teeth. “Hi, Hyun. What’s up?” He looked around. Odd. There was usually someone she clung onto, like her arm had to have that pretty accessory. “Where’s Seulgi?”

Joohyun smiled. “She’s actually on her way. Work was holding her back a bit longer than expected.”

Junmyeon remembered the first time he saw Joohyun and Seulgi together. It was an understatement to say that he was shocked, but at the same time he wasn’t really surprised. Being the same age as Joohyun and sharing the same father but different mother, Junmyeon had some sort of inkling deep down about who Joohyun truly was—to know what she was hiding behind a façade sometimes. She was always reserved with her doings, speaking in smooth, soft tones with her vague words—like they weren’t straight to the point, but you still fully understood her in some way—and the way she moved and acted was subtle to some degree. Watching her grace her way through high school and spending most of the time clinging onto Seulgi was kind of an ease in, and then he chanced upon their intimacy by accident at Joohyun’s 21st birthday party at their local club, the two girls grinding against each other on the dance floor after downing one too many drinks. They snuck to the restroom and stayed in a stall for who knows how long.

Their relationship was a kind that didn’t need to be directly told to anyone.

You just kind of knew—how they looked at each other, how they held onto each other, how they smiled at each other.

Some individuals were definitely too ignorant for their right, immediately dubbing them as best friends, but Junmyeon knew better. Joohyun never showed any interest in anyone, not even the ones who made advances towards her. It was only Seulgi.

“How are you two, by the way?” he asked, curious. They had been together for such a long time now. What was their secret for staying together so long? He wanted to know—maybe then he would stop breaking up with three-month girlfriends and settle down with someone who could potentially last longer than a year.

He sipped his red wine. Ah, it was wishful thinking—his career was definitely top priority right now.

“We’re wonderful.” Joohyun grinned. There was a sparkle in her eye. “Better than ever before.”

Junmyeon raised an eyebrow. “Wow, really? How long has it been—seven years? Eight?”

“Nine, almost ten. Our anniversary is next month,” said Joohyun.

Junmyeon’s jaw slacked.

_No way!_  
Joohyun nodded and giggled at the sight, as if she understood his awe. “Two years in high school, all four years of college, three years after, and now almost completing another year.”

“That’s crazy, Hyun.” Junmyeon was still in shock. How come no one ever asked her when she was going to get married? She was almost thirty, too! “And when are _you_ going to get married to her, huh?” he teased. Someone had got to get a taste of what he had been receiving.

“Soon.”

Okay, he didn’t expect _that_ answer.

“S-Soon!?”

Joohyun took a step towards him and whispered, “I’m planning on proposing to her on our anniversary.”

“N-No way, Hyun!” Junmyeon exclaimed, and a big, fat, uncontrollable grin slapped on his face. “I’m actually so happy for you!”

As they basked in happiness, a loud commotion took place at the front door of the Bae’s household. The half-siblings turned to look at the foyer and found the one and only soon-to-be fiancée of Bae Joohyun bowing and greeting the Kim-Bae family members.

“Aigoo, Seulgi, you’re looking as pretty as ever!”

Junmyeon watched as Joohyun immediately put her glass of wine down next to the charcuterie set, rushing over to glomp Seulgi into an embrace and plant a peck on her lips. It was as if all conversations suddenly came to a cease at the sight of her girlfriend coming in, as if her world only revolved around Seulgi.

As Joohyun and Seulgi started talking to Junmyeon’s father and Joohyun’s mother, Jaehyun, the half-brother, popped up next to Junmyeon.

“Hi, hyung,” he greeted, eyes still on the old, yet strong couple.

“Hello, Jaehyun.”

Joohyun was seen placing a protective arm around Seulgi, gently leading her away after their overbearing conversation with her parents. They settled down closely against each other on the couch in the living room, and Joohyun immediately starts feeding a combination of cracker, aged cheese, and a thin slice of prosciutto to Seulgi.

“Seriously, what is their secret?” Jaehyun asked. “They still act like high schoolers in love.”

Junmyeon shrugged. “I don’t know, but whatever bond they have, I hope I have that with my next girlfriend.”

“Ah,” Jaehyun started, as if he suddenly had a revelation. “And when are you going to get married?”

_Sigh_.

Not the youngest brother, too.

* * *

**Moon Byulyi**

When Byulyi was laying down in bed after a long day of selling high-end fashion bags, mind reverting back to the high school days where she would pull pranks with Hyejin, engage in a rapping battle with Song Minho, or harmlessly flirt with Yongsun, she didn’t think she would be missing her group of friends so bad. They had all gone their separate ways when the majority of them went to different colleges, only meeting up together at special occasions like birthdays or holiday parties.

But the next biggest meet up ever was going to be Joohyun’s and Seulgi’s wedding in a few weeks. _Everyone_ was bound to go, considering how the engaged couple had sent out their invitations months in advance so that everyone had time to call off work.

She wasn’t a part of the planning process with the marriage, but because she was with Yongsun (since she was asked to help plan the wedding), she stole glimpses of the hectic and stressed lives. Just watching Joohyun threatening to rip her hair out and Seulgi sliding a palm down her face made her feel stressed as well.

It was when Byulyi accompanied Yongsun to another wedding planning day at Joohyun’s and Seulgi’s penthouse. Joohyun was pacing back and forth in their wide living room, hand clutching onto the phone tightly by the ear, arguing with the florist who was on the other end of the line. Apparently when Joohyun had called to make some adjustments to her arrangement of flowers, the flower company didn’t have their initial order, so now Joohyun and the florist were spitting back and forth to see what had actually occurred.

Yongsun was also feeling stressed out sketching the seating arrangements for the wedding, which Joohyun and Seulgi agreed to have in a garden. A spring wedding, it was. But what was stressing her out was the numerous individuals who Joohyun wanted to come to the wedding, but for some reason, a good amount of them had bad blood with each other. Well, that was usually the case when you were friends with basically everyone, but not everyone was on good terms.

Seungwan, on the other hand, who was also in the planning process of the wedding, was jotting down ideas for decorations to make it one of the most beautiful weddings to ever grace this world. A beautiful wedding for a beautiful couple—it only made sense.

Though, the behind the scenes work was anything but.

Byulyi glanced up when she heard Joohyun raise her voice louder than ever, shouting a farewell before angrily hanging up on the call, throwing her phone down onto the white leather couch. Joohyun shoved her fingers through her messy tresses and clenched her hands tightly. Any further and she might rip a few strands.

Seungwan and Yongsun stopped working for a while, padding their way to the stressed bride-to-be who was slumping against the couch.

“Unnie, is everything okay?” Seungwan asked first, a hand on Joohyun’s shoulder as she tried to catch the latter’s lowering gaze.

Byulyi noticed that whenever Joohyun became too frustrated, she would collapse into any spot in her home, sinking and curling into her body, wallowing in despair. Tears would come out against her own will, and Joohyun had voiced one too many times that she hated crying out of frustration.

“Stupid florist!” Joohyun muttered. “She forgot the flower arrangements that I ordered three months ago, and when I tried to make some adjustments today, she acted as if I had never ordered from her before! It takes a good two months to get all of the flower arrangements from this florist—the wedding is in _two_ _weeks_!”

Yongsun rubbed Joohyun’s back. “I’m sure we can find another florist who can get us the flowers in no time, Joohyun.”

“But they don’t have the flowers that _I_ want!” Joohyun grumbled, and she leaned down, covering her face with her hands. “They’re the only place that has Seul’s favorite…”

Byulyi frowned. She felt so useless sitting here and she desperately wanted to help Joohyun as much as possible, but time seemed to be the enemy here. She glanced down at her phone to look at the clock. Seulgi should be getting here any minute now, considering how she should have finished teaching a world-class dance thirty minutes ago. She wasn’t sure if Joohyun would favor her fiancée coming in to see her like this, but then again, if they had been together for ten years, Seulgi should have seen Joohyun in this state more than once, right?

Byulyi stood up and made her way over to Joohyun as well, gaining stares from both Yongsun and Seungwan as if saying, “how are _you_ going to comfort her?” She kneeled down in front of Joohyun. The poor girl was still crouched, face covered.

“Hey, Joohyun…” she started. “I know your wedding is really soon and it’s the biggest day ever for both you and Seulgi, and you definitely want the best out of everything, but I am so _sure_ that whatever flowers you end up getting, everyone is going to love it.

“You wanted those flowers from the florist earlier because they’re Seulgi’s favorite, right? Everyone here—you, especially, you… you should know much more than us. You should know that Seulgi would love anything that you end up getting because at the end of the day she’s going to only care about you and only you and none of those flowers that’ll survive for only a few weeks.”

Joohyun finally dropped her hands, face flushed from how hard she was palming herself, eyes red from how much it burned trying to refrain the tears from falling. Byulyi hoped that she was able to talk some sense into Joohyun, considering how she definitely was not thinking in her right state of mind while stressed. She had heard earlier from Yongsun that Joohyun was in the middle of trying to get a promotion for the modelling agency she was working at, so she was working her ass off day and night, impressing the higher-ups to consider her to take that step up the ladder. And with her wedding on top of that, with trying to make it more than perfect, it was taxing on Joohyun, breaking her down not only mentally but physically as well.

Joohyun cared so much to make her wedding the best day of her life with Seulgi.

So, she grimaced, standing up while wiping her eyes dry, face suddenly turning cold, “Thanks, Byulyi, but I still have to get these flowers. It’s only right.”

Joohyun returned to her phone, probably searching up new florist companies that had middlemist red flowers by the sight of her thumbs flying away on her screen and her eyes scanning back and forth.

Byulyi sighed; Yongsun patted her on the back and Seungwan sadly smiled at her. They both experienced being under Joohyun’s stress before, and it seemed the most appropriate decision was to let Joohyun be or else she would never be satisfied with the situation.

Or let Seulgi come to her.

Byulyi turned at the sound of the echoing beeps of the keypad and listened to the door smoothly slide against the marbled floor for Seulgi to pop through. Seulgi didn’t seem to notice the company, tiredly slipping off her worn Nikes and shoving her car keys in the glass bowl at the stand against the wall.

“Hyunnie,” Seulgi called out in a soft, weary voice.

She must have had a long day of dance, considering how she climbed up the ranks to teach world-class level choreography to groups in the entertainment industry who were trying to make it big.

Joohyun shifted on the white couch and tried to make every sign of her frustration disappear.

Seulgi’s footsteps got closer. “You in here?” She rounded the corner and saw Joohyun rubbing the frustration out of her eyes, Yongsun and Seungwan diligently working on their own wedding tasks on the floor in front of the glass table, and Byulyi reclining on the one-seater. “Oh. Hi, all.”

Byulyi waved at her with a grimace whereas everyone gave her a nonverbal response as well. Joohyun went up to her instead, wrapping her arms around Seulgi’s waist and burying her face into the crook of her neck.

“Hi, Seul.”

Seulgi returned the embrace, hands rubbing up and down Joohyun’s back. “Hi. Is everything okay?”

Byulyi expected Joohyun to nod her head and play it off, but the latter surprisingly stopped forcing up a strong demeanor, for she shook her head and tightened the hug.

“No, I’m just… stressed again…”

Seulgi frowned and combed her fingers through Joohyun’s hair, untangling a few knots here and there. “Aw, baby, what’s wrong? Tell me.”

Byulyi observed as they walked toward the other end of the living room, standing by the vast expanse of windows where their view was overlooking the city. Joohyun was holding onto just Seulgi’s hands now, head hanging. Seulgi was staring at her intently, face contorting to match whatever Joohyun was telling her at that point.

There was something about Seulgi to Joohyun that made the latter crumble in her defenses. Byulyi had seen it a few times when Seulgi was comforting Joohyun when she was distressed. She became overly affectionate for Joohyun, planting soft pecks anywhere on her face, rubbing circles on the back of her hand, rocking her back and forth in an embrace. It was as if all Joohyun needed was to be in Seulgi’s arms for a long time.

And it seemed to be true, Byulyi softly smiling at the sight. Seulgi was the one speaking now, hands cupping Joohyun’s soft cheeks, head lowered to match their eye level. Joohyun was nodding every now and then, as if whatever Seulgi was saying to her was obviously the correct thing to hear, as if the words spewing out of Seulgi’s mouth were the only words that can make any situation better for her.

They gazed at each other for a moment’s longer.

Joohyun and Seulgi were definitely made for each other. They have gone through thick and thin with each other, pushed through invisible yet high barriers to establish their relationship, fought with each other and overcame it like any other couple would. Yet, in the end, despite whatever struggles they faced, they have each other at the end of the day, and it was like they always knew that in the back of their minds, always knew that whoever were to antagonize them, it would still be Seulgi and Joohyun together.

Byulyi glanced over at Yongsun, who was huffing to herself after scribbling another round of sketches for the seating arrangement.

She could only wish their relationship would last just as long and impenetrable as Seulgi and Joohyun’s.

The wedding day came around faster than any of them knew it. Byulyi was pacing around in the flower-heavy garden, weaving her way through round tables and hanging lantern decorations to greet long lost friends. There weren’t any middlemist red flowers, but there were Seulgi’s second favorite—orchids. Sooyoung and Yerim were hot on Seungwan’s trail to assist her in hanging up the decorations (it was more so Sooyoung hanging them because her heels gave her an extra three inches) on trees here and there. Junmyeon, Soojung, and Jongin were talking to each other before Chorong stepped in to join in on the conversation. Minho and Seungyoon just walked through the arched entrance, glancing around in awe. And finally, Byulyi caught up with Hyejin and Wheein, who were coming out from the indoor reception area.

The wedding was scheduled to start in about an hour. Last minute adjustments were being made, Yongsun was pushing the guests to their assigned seats, Seulgi and Joohyun were still inside the indoor area to touch up on their appearance. Byulyi only saw them in full blown makeup but casual clothing when she first arrived, but she knew that whatever wedding dress Joohyun ended up donning and whatever outfit Seulgi had on as well, they were going to be one of the most sought-after, desirable couple to ever exist.

And soon, there were five minutes left.

Three.

One.

The pastor at the front cleared his throat.

“Welcome, guests. Please take your seats as we begin the wedding ceremony for Kang Seulgi and Bae Joohyun.”

Yongsun finally huffed down next to Byulyi after seating the last batch of guests. The latter smiled at her and softly rubbed her hand.

It felt like eternity before Seulgi made her appearance first, striding down the aisle in high heels to stand next to the pastor. Guests were in awe at the sight of her. She wasn’t wearing a wedding dress, but she wasn’t wearing an ordinary tuxedo like a groom would either. Well-fitted black slacks and buttoned blazer, accentuating her curves, with an accent of white from the flaps of the inner shirt she was donning. She looked sophisticated and beautiful all at the same time, long, dark brown hair cascading over her shoulders in waves, makeup stunningly applied to emphasize her sharp, charming eyes and full lips.

Seulgi was effortlessly attractive in her own right, and if she could look this good with what looked like minimal effort, Byulyi wouldn’t want to know what killer appearance Joohyun would make.

No one had seen Joohyun yet except for Seungwan when the latter finished setting up the decorations early and proceeded to check on the bride. So, no one except for those two expected to feel their heart stop when she graced the garden, a shy smile etching across her features, calculated steps small and paced. Byulyi swore her, and practically everyone else’s, jaw dropped at the strapless, white wedding dress Joohyun had on. Her hair was down, swept off to one side of her shoulder, with a white veil trailing down her back.

Saying that she looked beautiful was somehow an understatement.

As everyone watched Joohyun walk down the aisle with her father linked with her arm, Byulyi chanced a glance at Seulgi and found her with her hand covering her mouth, tears brimming her eyes. This was surely one of the biggest days of her life so far, and she was probably wondering what in the world did she do in her past life to deserve something like this—someone like Joohyun.

Joohyun was close to tears as well when she stood in front of Seulgi. She let out a laugh, like it was kind of ridiculous to start crying on a day that was supposed to be the happiest moment of their lives. But when they saw each other in their outfits, when everything leading up to this point felt so surreal, it finally dawned on them.

They were getting married.

They were going to spend the rest of their lives together.

They were demonstrating their love in one of the purest ways possible.

Byulyi thought their love was one of a kind—pure, wholesome, inspiring. Like they were soulmates.

The whole wedding ceremony was something to always remember. When they read their vows to each other, how Joohyun choked up on her tears when she ended up speaking from her heart towards the end; when their tears couldn’t seem to stop streaming down their cheeks; when they slipped on their rings for each other; when they fully kissed each other, crowd cheering and hollering (Byulyi swore Sooyoung and Yerim shot off a confetti gun at the end, by the likes of them whooping and hollering out of their seats).

Joohyun and Seulgi remained in an embrace even after they kissed. The latter leaned her forehead on her now-wife’s, fingers reaching up to tuck away loose hair strands behind the ear that stuck out as much as hers did. They couldn’t seem to stop smiling at each other, looking like a pair of lovers who were still in the honeymoon phase of their relationship.

_“I love you… so much_ , _”_ Seulgi seemed to have said.

But regardless if she said it or not, Byulyi knew it wasn’t even needed to be real. The way that they looked at each other was enough.

She smiled and wiped away a tear of her own.

Who would have thought that Byulyi was able to witness a love grow from the very beginning to reach the stage where it was inevitably the end—the surefire way to know that anything from here on out was near impossible to break them now.

She heard a sniffle from her side. “They went through so much together…”

Yongsun was bawling, napkins wiping away at her eyes and then nose. Byulyi only laughed and helped her girlfriend dry her tears.

“And now they established a bond to everyone else to show that they are going to go through the rest of their lives together.”

“Oh, Byulyi.” Yongsun hiccupped and blew her nose. “They are definitely soulmates.”

Definitely.


	4. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seulgi and Joohyun looking at each other during other important parts of their life. A bundle of joy enters the mix.

**Kang Seulgi**

Seulgi wasn’t going to lie.

There were times where she would get fed up with Joohyun.

Irritated.

Agitated.

Isolated.

These feelings were bound to manifest within her after so many years of dating _just_ Bae Joohyun. The older woman had her moments where she wouldn’t stop pestering her to wash the dishes, even when she said that she would in a bit (just let her finish up this episode). Or when Joohyun blew up mindlessly on her after a long day of work, and Seulgi just happened to be the receiving end of it all.

But these small commotions that could be easily avoidable weren’t the only things riling them up.

They fought, they slammed doors, they threw belongings, they stormed out, they cried.

It was as if all the qualities about her wife that Seulgi fell in love turned into the foulest and most unfamiliar yet—they were the characteristics she tried avoiding in the first place. Emotions would get the better of them, make them feel like another persona within was trying to emerge and take control. And that was the scariest part—how in the moment they weren’t themselves anymore. Seulgi didn’t feel like herself. Veins were bursting from their necks, mouths would spread wide to deal harm, eyes stung and burned with what would eventually stream down their cheeks after coming to a resolution.

_Seulgi didn’t feel like herself_.

And that scared her so much.

It led her to the dark depths of her mind, the dangerous thoughts that should never see the light. But it did when Seulgi was left alone after one big fight, wallowing in her tears as she slumped down against their shared bedroom door. Joohyun had stormed out that night and trailed off to who knows where (Seulgi deep down just hoped that she was safe).

Seulgi always wondered if they were going to last.

If all those years through high school, college, and marriage were suddenly going to crumble down in a few, measly steps.

If all of a sudden Joohyun got tired of her, got tired of staying with just one person. She was with Seulgi ever since they were teenagers—all those years of finding someone else, someone who _could_ be better, were gone to waste.

Then, with a clear mind and a better outlook on life, she was able to remember.

The times they made up were the hardest only because it was awkward and difficult to know what to say at first. A slip up could steer their whole future spiraling down toward a direction they never wanted to exist in the first place. But it seemed like Seulgi and Joohyun knew what they had spewed out to each other with strained throats the other day was because their ugly emotions took over for that moment.

Fights happened, but reconciliation did as well.

“I’m so sorry, Seulgi,” Joohyun croaked out with hot, fresh tears welling up her eyes.

It had been a few hours since she stormed out, but she returned back to their penthouse, stumbling across Seulgi who was slumped against the couch in their living room, still in her work clothes at two in the morning. The latter jolted up and marched her way over to her wife, crushing her into an embrace, no signs of letting go.

Seulgi never liked fighting with Joohyun.

It caused too much stress. Time was spent worrying over the other person’s safety, thinking about what they had said then cursing themselves for it, forging up explanations in their minds for why those words came out of their mouths.

“N-No… I’m sorry,” Seulgi stammered out. “I shouldn’t have said those words.”

She felt Joohyun press her face against her shoulder. “But those words still hold some truth to it, don’t they?”

Seulgi closed her eyes.

She didn’t want to have to think about those spiteful words.

“No. I was dumb to have said them.”

Her hands came up to Joohyun’s head to pull it away from her shoulder and into her range of sight. Joohyun stared up at her, eyes glassy, corners of her mouths tugging slightly downwards. She was about to cry again, but Seulgi wouldn’t let her—too many tears had been unwillingly produced.

Fingers curled over cheeks as thumbs brushed away tears. Seulgi didn’t exactly know what else to say, too caught up in ridding the tears on Joohyun’s beautiful face.

It was wild—how Joohyun still looked impossibly beautiful when crying.

Seulgi was constantly reminded of her beauty no matter what she did. It was definitely one of the reasons why she fell in love with her, but it wasn’t the top reason.

But still.

Joohyun’s beauty seemed to have graced as they age.

“I love you, Hyun.” Seulgi noticed how Joohyun barely blinked. Her wife’s lips trembled, tears seemingly settling more and more within her eyes and threatening to escape. “I still want to have kids with you some day.”

A throaty chuckle escaped from Joohyun as she burrowed her face back into the crook of Seulgi’s neck. Seulgi felt her arms tightening even more.

“I do, too,” muttered Joohyun. “Just thinking about seeing little you and me running around…”

It was a dream come true.

How Seulgi was living her life just like she dreamt of it as a child.

It wasn’t an all too pleasant journey to get here, but she managed to do so anyway, all because of the woman in her arms.

And she’d do it again in a different lifetime if same love persisted.

“It’d be too cute. Can’t wait to see you taking care of a mini version of you,” said Seulgi, lips curling into a bright grin. She leaned down to kiss Joohyun’s crown.

Joohyun tilted her head up, peering into Seulgi’s eyes. “What if it’s a little Seul?”

“What if it’s a mix of the two of us? People have said that we look grossly alike. Twins, almost.”

Joohyun press her mouth against Seulgi’s collarbone. Her eyes were still watery, so she closed them, resting her emotions.

“Regardless,” she started, blindly backing Seulgi up against the couch. The latter involuntarily slumped down on the leather seats and brought the both of them down, allowing her wife to curl up on her lap. “I’d think we have the cutest babies ever.”

“You think so?”

Joohyun hummed. “Actually, I _know_ so.”

They remained in that position for a few moments longer, emotions settling down, fights coming to a pause. Seulgi thought they might have another one after this, but it might not be the case. It felt different this time around. Joohyun came back faster, her tears came stronger, and talks of their future followed right after.

Seulgi always knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Joohyun.

Fights weren’t going to change that, no matter how big or small.

She would always need Joohyun in her life.

“I love you, Seul,” her wife sleepily mumbled against her skin.

* * *

**Bae Joohyun**

“Hey! You come back here, you little rascal!”

Joohyun turned her head so fast to watch the commotion occurring in their new backyard. A few years into their marriage, Seulgi and Joohyun thought it would be best to move to the suburbs into a humble two-story home with a beautiful backyard. There were more things waiting for them ahead.

Like this mischievous five-year old kid running around with Seulgi hot on her tail.

Still wearing the rubber gloves that ran up to her elbows, Joohyun had dropped her task of washing the dishes to get a better view of Seulgi tackling their giggling daughter, Ana, into the soft grass. Seulgi had a bright smile on her face, fingers digging into the sides of the tiny body below her.

Joohyun initially thought that she had to break up another useless fight between Seulgi and Ana, but she found herself smiling at the sight.

There were times where she couldn’t believe she was living a married life with her one true love. And now with the addition of their daughter who entered the complicated puzzle, it became even _more_ unreal.

But there were also times where realization hit her.

This was truly her life.

Dating, loving, marrying Kang Seulgi.

Bearing a child of their own.

Living a domesticated life in a beautiful home.

This was the life she deserved.

A piercing laughter broke her from her trance—Joohyun quickly averted her blank stare to Ana, who was crying from laughter.

“Ha! Haha! Mama! Mama, stop, I’m sorry!”

Seulgi eventually stopped tickling Ana and picked her up from the ground, brushing off the stray blades of grass on her body. And there went Ana’s high-pitched laughter as Seulgi threw her up into the air multiple times. It could seriously be on par with Joohyun’s own.

Joohyun shook her head but smiled not that long after, steadily treading back to the sink to finish the remaining dishes.

“Mommy!” Ana called out, her tiny feet pattering against the wooden flooring of their hallway until they tapped against the tiled floors of the kitchen.

Joohyun placed the last of the clean dish into the drying rack and removed the rubber gloves. She glanced over her shoulder down at Ana, whose hair was mussed up from playing around with Seulgi.

“What is it, sweetie?”

“Do you think we can have ice cream for dinner?” Ana pouted and curled her hands together, something she usually did to sway the others into giving into her requests.

Joohyun fully turned towards Ana and crossed her arms. “What did I say about having dessert as your only dinner?”

Ana frowned. “That it’s not actually _food_ food…”

“Exactly.” Joohyun reached down to push Ana into one of the dining chairs so that she could fix her hair. She removed the hair ties from her loose pigtail braids to make a neater one. “Now tell Mama she can’t have ice cream for dinner.”

Ana immediately opened her mouth to call for Seulgi, but the latter walked into the kitchen with her mouth agape.

“Hey!” Seulgi called. Joohyun stifled a laughter by biting down on her lower lip. “I’m not the only one who wants ice cream around here.”

“You’re lucky Ana has your fast metabolism,” said Joohyun. “She’s been eating so much junk food because of you.”

Seulgi rolled her eyes and sat down next to Ana. “I’m giving them to her moderately like you asked, Hyun. You think I’m going to stuff our child like that? What would her teacher think of us as parents?”

“You mean think of _you_ as a parent. Mrs. Kwon knows that I wouldn’t do such a thing,” Joohyun said with a smug look.

Seulgi peered into Ana’s doe eyes with a pout. “Look at your Mommy. She’s being so mean to me.”

Ana’s quick movement of her head paused Joohyun’s braiding. “Mommy, why are you being mean to Mama?”

Joohyun widened her eyes and was about to smack Seulgi up side the head.

It was always this adorable, harmless banter with the family. Seulgi and Ana playing around, Ana running to Joohyun for relief from Seulgi, the three merging together, and Joohyun throwing teasing remarks at Seulgi. Seulgi would always attempt to get Ana to side with her by taking advantage of how gullible and innocent the little girl still was. But it was nothing more than that—just Ana blinking innocently with Joohyun threatening to throw a fist at Seulgi.

“There. All done, sweetie,” Joohyun said softly, running her hands across Ana’s kempt hair down to the tight braids.

“Thanks Mommy! I’m going to go watch TV now,” Ana announced. She hopped down from the dining chair and waddled into the living room, plopping right down onto the couch.

Seulgi and Joohyun continued to observe Ana for a few more moments, smiling to themselves as their little girl wiggled back against the couch and grabbed a teddy bear to hold onto.

“Ana’s adorable,” Joohyun said.

“Yeah,” Seulgi replied absentmindedly. She averted her gaze onto her wife. “She has your eyes.”

“She has your nose…”

“She has our ears…”

Joohyun cleared her throat. “Alright, she has a mixture of us, Seul.”

Seulgi laughed at how abruptly Joohyun ended their back and forth “competition.” She reached forward to grab the latter by her waist, pulling her closer until she fit nicely in between her legs. She rested her head onto Joohyun’s flat stomach.

“I’m happy, Hyun.”

Joohyun hummed, running her hand down Seulgi’s soft hair. “Yeah?”

Seulgi nodded her head. She closed her eyes and relished in the moment of Joohyun pampering her. Joohyun really couldn’t think about anyone else she could be spending the rest of her life with. Having a child together with Seulgi completely solidified their future one way or another. It was a given that they were going to grow old together, but with little Seulgi’s and Joohyun’s in the picture, it just made life a whole lot better.

“I’m happy, too,” Joohyun whispered. She untangled some loosening knots in Seulgi’s hair, most likely from all the tussle she did with Ana. “With you, I’ll always be.”


End file.
